


Learner's Permit

by Zelgadis55



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Driving, Friendship, Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelgadis55/pseuds/Zelgadis55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“Well then, you get the honour of teaching Casey Jones to drive!”' When Casey asks for help learning to drive, trouble ensues and not all brothers are happy about the outcome. Prize fic for <a href="http://sorisu.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/> on DA. 2k12 one shot. Set not long after S2E08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learner's Permit

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG for mild violence and destruction.
> 
> Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.
> 
> A/N: This story is completely stand alone but in my mind is pre 'AOtGO'.
> 
> [Sorisu](http://sorisu.deviantart.com) asked for (clipped) “I really like the Raphael and Casey Jones bickering/supporting "friendship." Maybe a story where Raphael is teaching Casey how to drive the turtlevan” I hope you enjoy this, Sorisu, even if there are no motorcycles XD
> 
>  
> 
> BTW, I don't drive, nor do I have a license. I did have my learner's once but never went for the test as I simply wasn't ready, nor did I ever reschedule. If there is anything not right, chalk it up to the fact that the Shellraiser is Donnie designed from an old train car; it is  _not_  a normal vehicle XD

 

 

**Learner's Permit**

 

“Hey, Raph!” Casey called as he entered the lair; he'd come over straight from hockey training and so was alone. “You know how to drive, right dude?”

Raphael paused mid push-up and looked over to his best friend. They'd only known each other a scant couple of weeks, yet Raph knew he'd be hard pressed to find a better friend, even if he was human and able to mingle on the surface. “Of course I do,” he scoffed as he jumped to his feet to head over to Casey. “Why?”

Casey grinned disarmingly, “Well then, you get the honour of teaching Casey Jones to drive!”

Raph stopped dead, staring for a moment before suddenly laughing aloud. “Sounds like a dubious honour to me,” he sneered derisively. “I thought they taught that in High School anyway?”

Casey nodded.

“So why the heck would you need _me_ to teach you? You're better off learning from someone with more patience and an actual normal car.”

“Casey Jones can handle anything you throw at him,” Casey snorted proudly. “But anyway, I'm like a year older than anyone else in my grade. I really don't want to be seen behind in driving too, that'd be plain embarrassing.”

Raph smirked, “Considering how you dress, I wouldn't of thought you'd know what embarrassing even _is_.”

“And what's wrong with how I dress? It's classic Casey Jones,” the human teen protested loudly, looking himself up and down. Then he did look embarrassed; he looked to the ground and his feet shifted nervously. In a much quieter voice Casey added, “Honestly Raph, just between the two of us, my dad can't afford to pay for my lessons. I take odd jobs but most of the money I earn from those goes towards helping my dad and the rest goes towards my gear.”

Raph was silent for a moment, “I didn't know things were that hard for your family.”

Casey shrugged, “I don't really like to talk about it but we're okay. Besides, we have enough to get by, just not enough for extras and Dad doesn't want me getting a real job because I've gotta concentrate on hockey if I'm gonna go pro when I graduate.” Casey then turned on his charm and grinning irresistibly once more, said, “So whaddaya say, dude? You up for some one on one with... Casey Jones?”

-:-

Several hours later, after their nightly patrol searching for lost mutagen canisters, Raphael took Casey to the garage and spent about fifteen minutes talking Casey through all the basic controls in the Shellraiser and how to use them. Once Casey seemed good with that, Raph switched on the engine, ready to take them both somewhere a little roomier for his friend to have his first driving practise than within the lair's garage. The sound of the revving engine immediately brought Leo and Donnie running, weapons drawn at the ready. As soon as they saw Raph behind the wheel, both brothers relaxed, putting away their weapons but Raph simply glared down at them belligerently.

Donnie's eyes flicked uncertainly between Raph and Casey. “Uh... where are you going?”

“Out.”

Sighing and shaking his head in mild annoyance, Leo asked, “Would it have killed you to just let us know you wanted the Shellraiser? If nothing else, it would have at least prevented us from running in here like idiots.”

Raph smirked in humour at his brothers' expense, “Why change the habit of a lifetime?” Donnie began to splutter and Leo just shot Raph 'that look', so Raph rolled his eyes. “Relax Lame-o-nardo. I'm just taking Casey for a driving lesson.”

“In the Shellraiser?” Leo asked flatly, eye ridges raised questioningly.

“ _What_? You're taking _him_ in _my_ baby?” Donnie panicked at the horrible thought of that Neanderthal having any sort of control over his pride and joy.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Leo's tone was dubious; eyes flickering from from driver to learner.

Raph stared in disbelief at his straight-laced, nerdy brothers. “What's the big deal? Casey wants to learn,” he shrugged, carefully avoiding mentioning Casey's reasons.

Donnie gave both Raph and Casey condescending looks. “You _are_ aware that the Shellraiser is _not_ a normal vehicle, _right_? It is vastly oversized and the controls and handing are _very_ different compared to the cars and trucks the general populace drives,” Donnie pointed out in that 'are you stupid' tone of voice he reserved for brothers when he felt they were being particularly obtuse. “It's _not_ the ideal vehicle of choice for someone _learning_  to drive in.”

“Didn't hurt us to learn in it!” Raph retorted hotly. “Besides, could be handy having someone else know how to drive the Shellraiser properly!”

Donnie opened his mouth to respond but instead stood there speechless and gaping at Raphael. Leo however, looked rather thoughtful.

“Actually, much as I hate to admit it, Donnie, but Raph does have a point.”

Raph stared at Leo in shock over the fact he was agreeing with him, even though he _was_ right.

“Yeah... but... He _really_ should learn to drive a normal car first!” Donnie protested loudly. “The Shellraiser is far more powerful and a _lot_ harder to handle. What if he...”

“Donnie, calm down,” Leo immediately soothed. “Raph's not going to let Casey go crazy.”

Donatello stared at Leonardo incredulously. “Do you even _hear_ what you are _saying,_ Leo?”

Leo's face fell as he realised, “You're right,” he admitted, face-palming. “What was I thinking.”

Raphael growled, he'd had enough. “Whatever! Casey wants me to teach him and _that's_ what I'm going to do! Now get out of the way, we're outta here!” With that, Raph pressed down hard on the accelerator and floored it.

Donnie and Leo dove out of the way just in time and Donnie frantically yelled after the speeding away vehicle, “ _The Shellraiser better come back without even a SCRATCH on it!_ ”

-:-

Casey laughed raucously the second they left the garage behind. “Oh _man_! Did you see the looks on their faces?”

Raph grinned as he sped through the secret tunnel towards the surface world.

“Really though, I'm going to be the best driver you guys have once I learn how! Nerd boy's gotta just learn to trust me already!”

“Oh, Donnie trusts you,” Raph assured his friend, “he just doesn't _like_ you!”

“Yeah, I get that. It's tough on him knowing that April's destined to choose Casey Jones,” Casey snickered.

Raphael snorted derisively, “Don't get ahead of yourself, Jones.”

“What?” Casey asked innocently. He motioned to himself, “Seriously? How can she possibly resist all this?”

“You really are so full of yourself,” Raph said, amused. Then he sobered, “Look, I know in the long run my brother doesn't stand a chance with her but don't hurt him, okay? Because if you did, then I'd have to hurt you.”

Casey stopped laughing and gazed at Raph, suddenly serious, “Never, dude.”

“Good,” Raph grunted.

The Shellraiser exited onto the surface and the secret door closed behind them. Casey started paying closer attention to how Raph controlled the ex-train car.

“So how long until I can get behind the wheel?”

“I know a good, quiet place for you to practise,” Raph replied. “It'll take a while to get there but we shouldn't be disturbed. It's where Leo, Donnie and I practised driving.”

“And Mikey?”

Raph snorted derisively. “No way in hell are we letting that numbskull behind the wheel. He gets distracted way too easily!”

“He might do better than you think he would,” Casey pointed out, knowing he wouldn't like being the only one not to know how to do something.

“Maybe, but I'm not willing to chance it and Leo and Don sure as hell know better too!”

-:-

After sometime had passed, the two friends reached a deserted, falling apart warehouse. It was long scheduled for demolition but the best thing about it was the large, potholed bitumen yard and it was here that Raph pulled over, switching the engine off. He then made way for Casey, who quickly slid behind the wheel.

Grinning madly with anticipation, Casey started the engine surprisingly smoothly for his first try and gunned it. The vehicle shot forward a few meters before jerking and stalling. Casey scowled and automatically started it once more.

With the engine once more purring like a kitten, Casey lifted his foot and pressed it down on the pedal once more. This time, the Shellraiser went nowhere.

“What's wrong with this stupid thing?” he complained irritably.

Raphael snickered at Casey's expense, “Maybe if you put your foot on the accelerator instead of the clutch, it'd actually work.”

Peering down and glaring at his feet, Casey loudly proclaimed, “I knew that! I was just testing you!”

“Right,” Raph smirked, even as Casey shifted his foot to the correct pedal. “Make sure not to press two of them at once either.”

Casey shot a quick glare Raph's way, imperceptibly shifting his foot once more. This time he managed to drive around the lot relatively smoothly.

-:-

Once Casey had practised stopping and starting the Shellraiser a number of times and gained some actual experience, Raph quickly hopped out of the vehicle to set up an easy obstacle course using a number of makeshift flags on portable poles they kept for such things.

Raph soon climbed back into the passenger seat, all but slamming the door behind himself. “Right,” he said, facing Casey who stared expectantly at him, “the orange flags are right turns, the white ones are left. When you take each turn, make sure you go _around_ the flags _without_ knocking them over.”

Casey rolled his eyes, itching to do something practical. “Flags are so lame, dude. We don't we just go on the roads instead?”

“Because if we attract attention, the cops'll run our fake plates and we'll be screwed.”

“The Shellraiser's gonna attract attention anyway, Raph; it's not exactly street legal you know,” Casey complained loudly.

“You're the one who wanted to learn in it!” Raph snapped back in annoyance at the obvious being pointed out.

“Yeah, well, it's not like I have much choice. Besides, the Shellraiser's awesome! Bet it'd make street pizza out of the other cars and stuff!” Casey added enthusiastically.

A half smirk appeared on Raph's face, which he quickly hid behind a look of impatience. “And that's why we're practising where you can't run over those aluminium cans on wheels.”

Casey grinned back, “Spoilsport!”

“Whatever!” Raph dismissed. “You're not driving on the streets until you can handle the Shellraiser properly,” he insisted.

“Now drive the damn course and _don't_ run over any flags!”

“You're a real taskmaster, you know that Raph?” Casey asked, looking askance at Raph with a sly smile.

Snorting derisively, Raphael said, “If you think I'm bad, try patrolling with Leo or training under Master Splinter. I've got nothing on _either_ of them!”

“Pass on with the training with Splinter part,” Casey grimaced. He was slowly learning to get past his problem with rats, at least as far as Splinter was concerned, but that didn't mean he wanted to be in close quarters for too long if he could help it.

They both fell silent and Casey took a minute to look out over the field to take in the flag positions. He then started up the engine and pressed lightly on the accelerator, causing the vehicle to move forward jerkily for a few metres before smoothing out under Casey's control.

For the next couple of hours, Casey drove the course, stopping the vehicle frequently and restarting it at Raph's instruction. Once Raph felt Casey had improved enough, he added more flags to the course and tightened it up. Eventually, Raph spoke up, saying Casey had had enough for one night and that they'd come back tomorrow to practise more and for Casey to learn reversing.

Casey, who was having fun behind the wheel of such a powerful machine, felt disgruntled by Raph's decision. However, since it was very late and he still had school in the morning, he reluctantly agreed. He pulled over, stopped the engine and then he and Raph swapped places for Raph to drive them home.

-:-

“How'd the lesson go?” Leo asked curiously when Raph walked in alone. His question caught the attention of both Donnie and Mikey.

“Yeah, pretty good,” Raph stretched languorously. Then he smirked devilishly in Donnie's direction. “Don't worry brainiac, the Shellraiser only got dinged up twice.”

Donnie's face twitched and brightened to a reddish green. “ _What?_ ” he screeched, quickly turning tail to race to the garage and check on his baby.

As Raph laughed, Leo shot him a sharp look.

“There wasn't really any damage, was there?”

“Nuh,” Raph admitted, calming down. “We went to the same grounds we practised at when the rest of us were learning. There's nothing to hit there unless you're _really_ bad.”

Leo shook his head even as Mikey's curiosity over what they were talking about overwhelmed him.

“Wait... you were teaching Casey to drive?” he asked, an accusing hint to his tone.

“Yeah,” Raph nodded, not noticing the change in Mikey's mood.

“We haven't even known Casey for two weeks yet,” Mikey pointed out, unable to hide the hurt in his eyes, “and you're teaching him how to drive the Shellraiser already?”

“Well, yeah. He' still got heaps to learn,” Raph said proudly, “but I think he'll make a really good driver with some practise.”

At Mikey's darkening expression, Raph, misinterpreting, added, “Just don't tell him I said that!”

“You dudes won't even let _me_ learn!” Mikey cried out, upset over the unfairness of it. He'd had this same argument about firing the weapons months ago; his brothers would never let him try and then when he finally did without their say so, he saved their lives by doing so. Not that they ever even thanked him for it.

Raph snorted derisively, “You can't even navigate properly and that's _your_ job!”

“Leo doesn't even need anyone telling him where to go most of the time...” Mikey muttered petulantly.

“Considering how much attention you pay to your job, that's a good thing,” Leo said dryly.

Just then, Donnie returned from the garage, shooting Raph a dark look. “You made that up about the dings, _didn't you?_ ”

Amused, Raph simply smirked at his high strung brother.

“That's so not _fair_!” Mikey continued, ignoring that Donnie had returned. “You three all know how to drive and now you're teaching someone we only just met? You should let me learn too! What if something goes wrong while we're out and I'm the only one left? Who'd drive _then_?”

“Never happen,” Leonardo immediately said.

“That's for sure. You're always the first to fall,” Raphael mocked.

Mikey gasped, hurt by both the words and the lack of faith his brothers showed. “That's so not true!” he eventually protested. “Most of the time doesn't mean _always_ and there's been plenty of times I've had to save your shells!” Mikey immediately jumped to his feet and ran to his room, slamming the door loudly behind him and for once letting them all know just how hurt he was by the insinuation.

Donnie glared at Raph and Leo, “Look at what you two just did!” he accused. “He's got a point, you know. Mikey _should_ learn just in case and it should have been before that simpleton, Jones!”

“You really want Mikey driving the Shellraiser?” Leo asked Donnie in surprise.

“ _Of course not!_ However, the point still stands and you both know it!”

Raph exchanged a guilty look with Leo, then turned to Donnie and said, “Well, don't look at me! I'm already teaching one shell-for-brains and we're going out again after patrol tomorrow night.”

Leo nodded in agreement, “Despite your... bursts of irritation?... you've always been the most patient with him, Donnie. If you think Mikey needs to learn, we won't stop you from teaching him.”

“ _Me?_ ” Donnie spluttered. “But... I have _enough_ on my plate right now! Besides training and helping with tracking the missing mutagen canisters, I need to find a cure for Mr. O'Neil and Timothy, not to mention keeping up with all the general maintenance of our equipment and the lair itself! I don't even have time to _scratch_ myself!”

Raph and Leo stayed silent, simply continuing to stare expectantly at Donnie until he finally wilted.

“Ugh! Fine! I'll _somehow_ make time in the next couple of weeks to start giving Mikey his first couple of lessons.” Donnie paused before adding sharply, “But then _you two_ are going to take it from there! I _don't_ have _time_ for this!”

Raph smirked at Leo, “Since I'm already teaching Casey, Mikey's allll yours once Donnie's done with him.” He stood and stretched once more. “Night guys! Don't forget to tell our little brother the 'good' news!” Raph laughed over his shoulder as he jogged to his own bedroom for the night.

-:-

The next night, after an uneventful search for mutagen, Raphael drove Casey and himself back out to their makeshift Driver's Ed ground, where he had plans to teach Casey to reverse. Once there, Raph jumped out to set the flags up around the bitumen ground again, making both a course and a space to practise reversing into, while Casey slid into the driver's seat, buckled in and started the engine.

As Raph was midway back into the passenger seat, a disturbingly familiar sound reached his hearing and he looked up in surprise. “Gun it, Case!” Raph suddenly snapped, immediately slamming the door closed behind him.

“What?”

“Footbots! Too many of them!” Raph explained curtly. “Get us out of here!”

Casey didn't need to be told again. With a squealing of oversized tyres, the Shellraiser took off, albeit jerkily under Casey's inexperienced control. As he drove, Raph clambered past the passenger seat and straight to his usual weapons station.

As Casey steered a haphazard course along the ruined bitumen ground, Raph took aim and shot off numerous compact garbage ball bombs and heavy sewer lids, taking out one after another of the lethal Footbots.

“There's a button just to the left of the wheel labelled 'R'. Hit it!” Raph commanded, seeing more bots coming from the front as well as behind.

Casey reached towards the red button, trying to keep his eyes on the road ahead, “What's it do?”

“Battering ram,” Raph grunted, firing a fast volley of shots.

Casey grinned, stabbing the button with savage glee. As he did, his concentration on driving slipped and so did his foot. When he looked up again, he realised he'd lost speed and reacted. Casey slammed his foot back onto the pedal, but instead of speeding up, the vehicle lurched to an abrupt stop.

Raph yelled as the Shellraiser stopped, though he did not. As he slid out of his seat, he grabbed frantically at the edges of his station, jarring his arms with his own sudden stop. He did at least manage to stay upright.

“What the hell?” Raph snapped, unable to believe Casey slammed the brakes on like that.

“Sorry,” came the immediate chagrined reply. “Hit the wrong pedal.”

“Well get us moving again!” Raph barked irritably as he settled back in place and took aim once more.

“I'm trying!” Casey snapped in return. He fought to turn the engine back on, which had conked out in the sudden stop.

“Try faster!”

“Maybe we should swap places!”

“Maybe you should just shut up and _drive_!”

Paying closer attention this time, Casey jammed his foot down on the correct pedal, causing the vehicle to fly forward and smash into three Footbots with a hideous, metal on metal crunching sound.

Raph grunted his approval at the scrapping of several of their enemies and fired off more rounds, taking into account that the bots were already learning and beginning to dodge the deadly projectiles.

That's when Casey noticed what was coming in the rear vision mirror. “Uh Raph, I gotta take it to the streets. If we stay here, we're dog food.”

Raphael glanced at the monitor showing the back view and paled slightly. If his brothers were there, he'd have had no doubts about handling the fresh wave of Footbots and Foot mutants coming their way. Unfortunately, it was just Casey and himself. While he knew his new friend was a great fighter, Casey had proven his worth and ability a few times now, he was no ninja and they were vastly outnumbered; not to mention running low on ammunition.

“ _Go_! Just try to keep us away from crowded areas,” Raph said, making the unwanted decision to call for backup. One handed, he called Leo, quickly filling his brother in on their situation, all while holding on and trying to fire weapons with the other throughout Casey's reckless driving.

For a moment, once off the phone, Raph was tempted to point out the booster option but common sense prevailed as he realised Casey just didn't have enough experience and would likely get them killed by crashing into something. Then he relaxed, suddenly noticing only a few Footbots were still following at a distance, and falling further behind as they sped along the almost deserted street.

At least he relaxed until a horrible thought occurred to him.

While they were mindless robots, the Footbots were still modelled after ninja and were capable of learning at a scarily fast pace.

Raph immediately angled the targeting scopes to point upwards and swore. Loudly.

“What's up?” Casey asked, sweating as he concentrated intently on keeping them ahead of the enemy without endangering lives; theirs or anyone else's.

“The Foot are,” Raph grunted in disgust.

“Huh?”

“ _They're on the rooftops!_ ” Raph fired a quick shot at a bot which chose that moment to jump down at them. The resulting explosion caused scrap metal to rain down loudly on top of the Shellraiser and Casey to swerve wildly as most of a metal leg crashed down to the front left of the vehicle.

“How many more are up there?” Casey asked, sounding deceptively nonchalant.

“I don't know!” Raph snorted impatiently. “It's not like I have a clear view to count!”

“Approximately?” Casey asked, a sarcastic hint to his tone.

“At least fourteen,” Raph reluctantly guessed a few moments later, taking careful aim at another suicidal jumper.

“And... how much more ammo you got?”

“Four more shots.”

“Make 'em count then,” Casey suggested. “Then we'll just have to find some place to make a stand.”

Raph nodded, thinking 'Long as there's no more reinforcements.' After a moment he said, “Fishface and Rahzar were among the second wave.”

“That razor dog thing?” Casey asked, remembering seeing him when he said they had to leave. “How much trouble can he be? I heard Mikey's taken him out before!” he snorted dismissively.

“Don't diss my bros Casey; only I've got that right,” Raph warned. “Besides, he's actually a better ninja than he usually acts and he _knows_ Bradford better than the rest of us. Unfortunately, they've got history, and while the jerk was playing my little brother, he taught Mikey a bit too much about his own style.”

Casey turned the wheel hard, leaning right over with the movement as the Shellraiser cornered the turn on two wheels. “Bradford?” he asked in surprise once the vehicle was flat on all wheels again. “Like as in _Chris_ Bradford? That famous martial artist guy?”

“Yeah,” Raph answered, loosing another shot.

The garbage bomb flew into one bot, exploding on impact and sending chunks of destroyed Footbot into another that jumped immediately after it. The second bot wasn't destroyed in the resulting explosion, however, it was knocked off course, smashing into the side of a building. When it stood to give chase, it quickly became obvious its balance was ruined and it soon fell behind as it gave a drunken-like chase after the Shellraiser.

“So Bradford is Rahzar? No wonder he suddenly disappeared out of the limelight,” Casey mused thoughtfully. The Shellraiser began to slow and Raph snapped at his friend to concentrate on driving.

“Should I take us back to that empty lot?” Casey asked a couple of minutes later, taking yet another two wheeled turn as the Shellraiser careened around a corner.

Raph held tight this time. “No, it'll take too long for backup if we go back. There's another place not far out from our current route.” He gave Casey the address, “Know it?”

Casey grinned, “Sure do, bro! I know that place inside out! Used to skate there all the time after dark.”

Raph smirked back, “Thought you seemed a bit familiar when we met. Saw you there a few times months ago!”

“Shoulda come said hi,” Casey shot back, knowing full well it would have been a bad idea on both counts back then.

Raph snorted derisively, “Yeah, you really _are_ insane.”

“And what does that say about... Crud!” Casey suddenly yelled. “They got ahead of us!”

Raph turned his targeting systems forward to see two Footbots and Rahzar blocking the street ahead; teeth glinting sharply in a wicked, expectant smile on the mutant's face. Before Raph could say anything though, Casey all but pressed the accelerator through the floor, speeding ahead right at the three figures and playing a dangerous game of Chicken. At almost the last moment, he jabbed at the battering ram button once more, catching the bots unaware.

The nasty smile on Rahzar's face suddenly dropped, changing his expression into an almost, but not quite, panicked one. He tried to jump out of the way but it was too late. The ram smashed into him as he made his desperate leap, sending him flying up and over the top, screaming as he flew, arms flailing about in the air.

“ _Yes!_ ” Casey cried out. “Casey Jones scores and the crowd goes wild!”

“So what! You got six, I got eighteen!” Raph said dismissively, “Two of them with the one garbage bomb!”

“Well la-di-da Raph,” Casey retorted as he kept driving. “Just 'cause you got the weapons! But Casey Jones took out two lots of three without any! That's gotta be worth triple points at least, so beat that!”

“Then that just makes us even,” Raph said with a smug grin. “And I've still got three more rounds left.”

Suddenly the hideous sound of tearing, tortured metal came from above and Raph turned his targeting scanner from the front to the rear. He saw Rahzar holding tight to the back of the former train car, claws digging in deeply as he climbed up. Raph smirked before grinning broadly in wicked delight. Moments later, he fired off the final three rounds, all heavy, metal manhole covers.

Each one slammed into Rahzar, one after another; right hand, left hand and forehead. Screaming obscenities, the double mutated, former human lost his grip on the vehicle and fell backwards to the road behind.

Raph raised his shooting hand to his mouth, blowing on his nails. “Looks like I win after all,” he sneered.

“And now we're completely out of ammo,” Casey said, a little too calmly.

Raph paused as he realised Casey was right. “Yeah. Well, we'll make it to the abandoned warehouse we're headed to, then make our stand. Back up should arrive soon after.”

“I feel _really_ sorry for your bros, Raph,” Casey said with a smirk that Raph could hear.

“Yeah?” Raph asked, raising his eyebrow ridges questioningly.

“'Cause there'll be nothing left by the time they get there!” he laughed. “Wasted trip, yo!”

Raph grinned back, cracking his knuckles in anticipation, “Can hardly wait to see their faces!” he boasted.

Casey laughed again, then fell silent. A few moments later, “TB?”

“Turbo Boost,” Raph replied without thinking.

“Cool dude! Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

Before Raph could react, the Shellraiser was suddenly flying forward at several times the normal speed and he flew out of his seat to slam painfully into the back of the vehicle.

Not long later, the Shellraiser came to an abrupt stop and Raph tumbled forward once more, head first into the back of the front seats. Unable to move for the moment, he heard Casey panting heavily from the driver's seat.

“Yeah...” Casey muttered in exhaustion. “That... could have gone better...”

-:-

The side door suddenly slid open, with three turtles quickly clambering inside through it. Donatello immediately moved to Raph's side, checking him over for injuries.

Raph blinked up at his younger brother before irritably pushing him aside and sitting up. “I'm fine! What about the shell-for-brains in the front?”

“That incompetent moron is just fine!” Donnie retorted in annoyance.

“What happened?” Leo demanded to know, relieved that Raph must be alright if he was acting like his usual grouchy self. “Where is this 'army of Footbots'?”

“Probably miles back by now,” Casey offered smugly. “Turbo speed left 'em for dead!”

“You _what?_ ” Donnie screeched. “You engaged the turbo speed after only _one_ _driving_ _lesson?_ Are you _insane?_ ”

“I...”

“Wait! Don't bother answering that!” Donnie interrupted bluntly. He turned to Raph instead. “How could you let him activate that, Raph? You could have both been _killed!_ ”

“But we weren't,” Raph scowled, pissed off at Donnie's unnecessary lecturing when he didn't even bother to hear the story first.

Mikey stared at Casey with starstruck eyes, “You _really_ got to use turbo so soon?” he gushed in jealous admiration.

Casey grinned broadly at the youngest turtle, hoping no one would notice he was actually shaking from shock over the whole thing, “Sure did,” he boasted proudly.

“Suh~ _weet_! Mikey cried in excitement. He immediately turned back to his brothers, “Can I learn from Raph first instead? His lessons'll be so much more fun than yours, D! Uh... no offence!”

Donnie glared back, his face thunderous, “ _No_ one is having any more driving lessons from Raphael. _Ever!_ ”

“Aww, but D~...” Mikey whined piteously, immediately turning on his puppy dog eye effect.

Leo pushed his way in between Mikey, Donnie and Raph. “Actually, any further lessons will have to be put on hold until we can find a new practise ground. As for now, we should get back home before the Foot catch up and find us again. We'll find out the full story from Raphael and Casey once we are home,” he commanded firmly. “Donnie, Mikey, help me stash the Go Karts, then we'll get on our way.”

“ _Patrol_ Buggies! How many times do I have to...”

Donnie's voice trailed off as the three brothers exited the way they entered and Casey leaned over the front seat to grin down at Raph.

“Gotta admit Raph, that was pretty awesome. How long until the ammo's restocked?”

“Probably about a week,” Raph smirked back.

“Then let's have the next lesson after that?”

“You're on!”

-:-

Owari


End file.
